


I Hope

by XRider



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Broken Love, Heartbreak, Hope, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Song: I Hope, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XRider/pseuds/XRider
Summary: Lightly based from the song I Hope by Gabby BarrettKageyama receives some karma from high school ending in heartacheHAIKYUU one shot
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	I Hope

  
  
  
  
  


_ It had to be my fault _

_ A mistake _

_ I missed something _

_ I failed him _

_ Maybe it was just karma  _

  
  
  
  
  
  


Kageyama pressed down on the gas a bit more. The car skidding under him as it shot forward. He didn’t care about it right now. He didn’t care what happened. He hurt. He hurt and he couldn’t fix it. 

He never knew it could hurt like this. He didn’t know this type of hurt existed. 

The kind that clawed at his chest tearing at his formerly frozen heart. The feeling of being choked. Unable to take a breath without utter suffering. The burning in his eyes as tears raced down his face. His hands shook as they clutched the steering wheel driving somewhere… he wasn’t sure.

But he couldn’t go home

Not when  _ he  _ was there. Ruining everything. He was just supposed to be a friend. He was just supposed to be a teammate. He wasn’t supposed to matter.

Then again.. Kageyama had said the same thing about Hinata all those years ago. He repeated them over and over to his boyfriend. Hinata was just a friend. Just a teammate. He doesn’t matter.

Boy had that changed the moment Kageyama kissed him after winning that stupid match. It wasn’t a one time mistake either. That’s how they got caught. He saw the look of pain in his boyfriend’s face when he pulled away from another forbidden kiss. He wasn’t supposed to know he had kissed Hinata. 

But he had seen it. They never spoke after that. That was high school. Things weren’t supposed to be permanent anyway. At least… that’s what Kageyama has convinced himself back then

Now the places were reversed.

Hinata had just won his match. Kageyama made the mistake of wanting to meet him in the locker room after. He had been planning on proposing after all. He wanted the night to be perfect. Only to find Hinata straddling the person he wasn’t supposed to be worried about.

Because Atsumu Miya was just a friend. Just a teammate.

Just like Hinata was at one point

He should have seen the signs. Especially when he had done the same thing all those years ago. This was his karma. His heartbreak. 

His phone rang again and again. He rejected each call as he sped far away from the pain. Like distance and speed would help. Another call coming through. 

  
  
  
  
  


Atsumu Miya.

  
  
  
  
  


Kageyama shut off the phone screaming, throwing it to the back. He rolled down his window weaving in and out of traffic. He frantically pulled the ring from his pocket. The one he was hoping to promise Hinata forever with. It burned in his hand. He needed it gone. Tossing it out of the car behind him letting it hit the pavement quickly being smashed by the tire of the car behind him. 

He should have seen it coming. It was just a cycle. He had cheated in high school for the chance to be with Hinata. Here they were in college roles reversed. The darkened pain blinded Kageyama as he screamed a bit more. 

  
  
  
  
  


“I hope you know what this feels like one day. I hope you know. I hope he breaks you like you broke me.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
